The new Impatiens cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Impatiens varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during March of 2012.
The seed parent is the, unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Impatiens ‘BM-2847’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Impatiens ‘BM-2899’. The new variety was discovered in December of 2012 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2012 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by leaf cuttings. The cuttings are from an apical bud that has no more than two expanded leaves and three to four immature leaves present. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in January of 2013 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.